Rivaille's Theory of Happiness
by RieRei-09
Summary: Teori kebahagiaan yang ingin dirasakan seorang pemuda kecil dengan wajah stoic. Tiga adik kecil dengan mata merah serta dua orang tua yang selalu menyayanginya. Namun, kebahagian itu hilang saat musim semi untuk orang dewasa telah tiba. /"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjadi Kakak untuk kalian"\ Cerita diadaptasi dari lagu Ayano's Theory of Happiness


'_Tolong coba mengingatnya_

_Dunia yang aku cintai_

"_Kebahagiaan" adalah hal yang paling berharga_

_Jadi aku berharap kau bisa mencintaiku besok'_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sannin no Makkan na Me ni wa)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Ayano's Theory of Happiness (c) IA (Vocaloid)**

**Rivaille's Theory of Happines (c) RieRei-09**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Family, sedikit Humor **** Angst, (Seperti di lagunya)**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, Typo(s) abal, EYD (mungkin agak karuan), Nggak **_**belok**_**, Alur seperti dilagunnya (kecepatan), gejeh bukan keceh.**

**~(0o0)~Happy Reading ~(0o0)~**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin pagi, membangunkanku dari tidur malamku. Ku berjalan menuju jendela yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan kasurku. Ku buka jendela itu dan kulihat sekeliling rumah dengan tatapan _horror._

"Sial! Jika umurku di tambah 7 tahun lagi, mungkin aku akan keluar dari rumah ini!" gumamku. Jelas saja! Aku ingin pergi dari rumah saat melihat hobi ibuku yang sangat mengerikan yaitu berkebun. Maksudku 'berkebun' bukan yang normal, tapi yang abnormal. Jika orang menanam mawar, maka ibuku menanam kembarannya, _Raflessia Arnorldi. _(lol)

Dan yang kuherankan samapai sekarang adalah 'kenapa bunga _Reflessia _tidak berbau busuk melainkan sangat harum!?'.

"Rivaille! Mau bant-" kalimat ibuku terpotong. "Tidak! Eksperimen ibu sungguh nista!" teriakku menolak dengan wajah sedatar aspal yang sudah jadi.

"Huuuu! Bilang aja kau benci Sawney dan Bean!"Ibuku mulai membuat nama aneh. _'Sawah? Kacang? Mungkin nama bunga busuk itu!"._

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!" aku mulai menirukan acara di TV.

"Sudahlah bermainnya! Temui ayahmu, sana!. Dia ada di ruang utama! Jangan lupa pakai celana!". _'Kenapa dia bisa tau, jika aku belum pakai celana!'_

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Di lihat dari sini saja kelihatan! Semvak yupimu kelihatan tuh!" Ibuku mulai ketawa nista-senista wajahnya. _'Mind Reader! Gila! Fabulus banget ibuku!"_

Mungkin bisa dibilang aku sangat malu saat itu. Tapi, seberapa malunya aku, wajahku tidak akan pernah bisa membuat mimik apapun, termasuk ekspresi bahagia. Aku menutup jendela kamarku sesegera mungkin. Dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku serta mengambil semvak dan celana baru.

**~d(-.-)b~**

Aku berjalan menuju ruang utama, untuk menjalankan perintah ibuku tercinta. Aku milirik kearah pintu ruang utama yang terbuka sedikit karna rasa penasaran yang super mengerikan ini. Di sana terlihat tiga orang anak yang belum pernah kutemui. Aku mulai membuka pintu tersebut sedikit lebar.

"Ayah, Siapa mereka?" tanyaku sembari melipat tangan di dada dan tidak lupa tampang aspal yang telah kupelihara 6 tahun.

"Oh! Rivaille! Kau sudah bangun! Sini! Sini! Sini!" titah ayahku yang memiliki rambut pirang yang sangat rapi –inilah idolaku-. Aku menuruti permintannya, dan duduk disebalahnya bagaikan bangsawan _lekong_.

Pintu dari sisi lain terbuka. Orang yang sangat suka ber-eksperimen dengan kebunya mulai muncul. "Irvin! Kau sudah memperkenlakan mereka?" tanya orang tersebut atau bisa disebut Ibuku yang paling Fabulus.

"Kuserahkan saja padamu, Hanji!"

"Gimana kalau berdua!" ajaknya –ambigu nih kalimat-. "Baiklah!"

Hanji Smith atau bisa dibiang ibuku mulai mendekatiku. Dengan spontan aku berdiri dan mulai menjauh. "Kenapa menjauh?" tanya ibuku yang terus mengejarku.

"Karna aku pasti akan jadi kelinci percobaan eksperimen gilamu itu! Contohnya aku kehilangan ekspresiku!"

"Maunya sih gitu! Tapi tidak hari ini! Ibu ingin memeperkenalkan mereka!" Ibuku mulai berlari kearahku. Dan...

JDUAK!

Ia tersandung dan aku berhasil menghindari dirinya yang terjatuh kearahku. "Oh begitu!" jawabku sembari melipat tangaku di dada layaknya orang dewasa yang mengerti.

Ibuku terbangun dari jatuhnya dan memegang kedua pundakku. "Ayo ke ayahmu! Ibu akan memperkenalkan mereka!" ajaknya menuju ayahku –Irvin Smith-.

"Rivaille! yang berambut pirang ini namanyan Armin! Dia laki-laki, lho!" tunjuk ibuku kepada anak yang berada di sebelah kiri. _'Wuiiih...Loly banget nih anak!'. _

"Yang berambut hitam ini Mikasa!" tunjuk ibuku kepada anak di tengah. _'Wajah nih anak ngajak berantem!'_.

_**Omoidashiteitta matta kazoku no kot-**_

__"Irvin! Matikan lagumu!" titah Ibuku dengan wajah sepertiku "Ba-baik!"

KLIK! (bukan acara TV)

"Dan yang terakhir! Eren!" tunjuk ibuku kepada anak terakhir. "Sa-salam Kenal!" ia mengucapkan salam padaku. _'Ini pasti uke yang ditakdirkan buatku!'_ (Kenapa anak kecil pikirannya udah gini?).

(**A/N :** Disini Rivaille diceritakan masih umur 10 tahun! Dan Eren dkk masih umur 7 tahun. Eren : Wuiiih...tambah unyuk aja aku! #ketawanista. Armin : kita bertiga, ren! Rie : semua unyuk, kok, kecuali papa Rifa'i! #dilempar ke mulut Titan sama Rifa'i)

_**Rivaille wa Onii-chan dakara, Minna no koto Yoroshi-**_

__"Sudah Kubilang matikan lagunya!" bentak Ibuku.

"I-itu suaraku!" jawab ayahku ketakutan

"Eh? Benarkah? Suaramu bagus sekali Irvin, mirip monyet lagi ngeluarin ampasnya!" ucap Ibuku bercanda

"Eh! Makaih lho! _jeng!"_ jawab ayahku yang mulai kayak ibu-ibu PKK. "Cepat perkenalkan aku pasangan tua!" titahku. "Jangan gitu dong, _jeng!"_ jawab ayahku. Aku meliriknya dengan lirikan maut, "Ba-Baiklah!" jawab ayahku ketakutan .

"Dan ini Rivaille Smith! Anak kami!" ucap ayahku kepada ketiga anak itu. "Rivaille adalah kakak kalian. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menjadi kakak! Adiknya sudah mati 5 tahun lalu! Namannya Aurou (Rifa'i : sejak kapan Aurou jadi adik gua!*sembari memegang yupi*. Rie : sejak fic ini dibuat. Aurou : *bersin-bersin nggak jelas*) Jadi, miliki hubungan yang baik dengan kakak baru kalian ini!" jelas ayahku sembari tersenyum selebar gajah.

"Mimik wajahnya memang menyeramkan, sebenarnya ia baik, _kok_!" ucap ibuku cengar-cengir nggak jelas. "Ini semua salahmu!" aku menatap ibuku dengan mimik wajah lebih meneyramkan dari biasannya. "Tapi bagus, kan! Wajahmu jadi _stoic_! Akan lebih bagus lagi jika wajahmu seperti Sawney atau Bean! Mereka selalu tertawa! Kyaaa! Aku akan membuat ramuannya!"(Author : ngebayangin Rifa'i muka Titan yang murah senyum) Ibuku cengar cengir nggak jelas sembari keluar ruangan.

'_Mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai-sampai punya ibu kayak setan! Eh salah, titan!'_.

**(A/N** : Sawney dan Bean diceritakan jadi bunga Reflesia! Dan kata tertawa disini maksudnya bunga raflesia yang selalu membuka lubangnya (baca:mulutnya)! **)**

Aku melihat mata dari ketiga anak yang berada di samping ayahku. "Kenapa mata mereka merah?" tanyaku dengan wajah _stoic_ tingkat akut. Irvin atau ayahku mulai membekapku untuk tidak menyinggung mereka. "Jangan menyinggung mereka!" dia mulai mencubitku. "Aw! Sakit!" ucapku dengan wajah sedatar teflon atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu! Ayah akan pergi dulu!" ucap ayahku

"Jangan bilang! Kau mau _chating_-an sama PACAR barumu, ya!" aku menekan dan sedikit membesarkan suaraku pada bagian 'Pacar'. Sontak saja pintu tempat ibuku keluar mengeluarkan _dark aura_.

Ibuku menampakkan wujudnya dari balik pintu dengan aura hitam sehitam warna hitam sembari membawa gergaji mesin.

GREER!

"Irvin! Kau mau apa? Kau mau selingkuh, ya! Kau bosan denganku!" teriak ibuku sembari melempar gergaji mesin yang menyala kearah ayahku. Dengan gaya ala _Jet Lee _ yang dibuat _slow motion_, ia menghindari maut. "Wuiih...hampir! hampir! Terima kasih Tuhan!" ayahku langsung sujud syukur di tempat.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Ngek!

"Iyahahahahaha...Hanji sakit!" NGEEEK! "Hiyahahahaha...Hanji, suuumpuuuuaaaah makin sakiiiit! Hentikan! Hentikan!" rengek ayahku merasakan jeweran milik ibuku.

"Apa kau bilang?! Sekarang ikut aku! Kita akan menanam bunga baru! Dan minum ramuanku sebagai hukuman!" ibuku mulai menunjukkan senyum iblisnya. _'Dasar iblis!'_.

"Ini tidak seperti yag kau pikirkan! Aku tidak pernah selingkuh! Aku hanya mau...mau...mau...mau bilang kalau kau cantik!"

_'Tentu saja alasan itu tidak akan me-'_

"Eh! Beneran!"

_'-KOK MEMPAN! ILMU APA YANG KAU PAKAI IRVIN!'_

"Ka-kalau begitu! Aku mau ke kamar!" ayahku menunjukkan tanda-tanda kabur. Namun, pelariannya terhenti ketika ibuku memegang (baca: menarik) baju ayahku. "Tidak secepat itu, sayang! Kita _kan,_ harus memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam lubang (baca : mulut) bunga-bungaku tercintaku!" ibuku mulai menarik suaminya secara paksa.

"Hanji! Kumohon jangan! Rivaille tolong aku!" rengekan ayahku mendapat respon lambaian tangan dariku, yang berarti '_Dadah! Kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya'._

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU RI- Kyaaa Hanji! Sakiit Hanji! Lepasakan! Awas kau Rivail-" dan mereka telah keluar dari ruangan dengan tigkah laku yang bisa ditertawakan. Dan aku sempat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 'benarkah aku anak dari mereka?'.

"Buahahahahahaha...Armin, Mikasa, mereka lucu! Aku suka dengan keluarga ini!" tawa seorang anak dari tiga anak tersebut –Eren-.

"Eren! Tidak baik menertawakan ibu dan ayah angkat kita!" anak berambut _bob style_ pirang mulai mengingatkan temannya

"Tapi-hahaha-tapi mereka sangat lucu!" ucap anak bernama Eren tersebut sembari menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya gadis kecil yang sangat suka mengenakan syal berwarna merah –Mikasa-. Anak bernama Eren tersebut mulai memegang pipinya yang mulai basah karna air matanya "Kenapa, ya? Hehehehe..." ia mulai mengusap pipinya.

"Bocah! Kau senang dangan kelaukan dua orang bodoh itu?" tanyaku dengan sikap berpangku taganku yag sangat terkenal. "I-iya! Nii-chan" jawabnya.

"Jadi, tertawalah!" perintahku. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaya kelewat polos.

"Supaya ada yang bisa memberikan tawa pada rumah ini kecuali mereka berdua!" jawabku masih dalam sikap dan wajah sebelumnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Nii-chan tidak tertawa?" tanyanya yang masih loading. "Aku kena ramuan ibuku sendiri! Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresiku secara bebas seperti kalian! Dan efek ramuan ini suatu hari nanti akan hilang, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan!" jawabku sembari menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalian ikut aku! Aku akan mengatar kalian menuju kamar kalian!" ajakku yang diikuti oleh ketiga anak itu.

**~d(=.=)b~**

Kami ber-empat berjalan di subuah lorong yang mengarahkan kepada kamar baru ketiga adik angkatku. Aku membuka gagang pintu kamar tersebut dan mulai membukanya serta mempersilahkan mereka bertiga memasuki kamarnya.

"Bersihkan dulu sebelum memakai kamara ini!" aku mengingatkan mereka

"A-apanya yang mau dibersihkan?" tanya anak bermata merah dengan warna rambut coklat.

"Oh ya! Aku yang membersihkannya! Bersihkan lorong saja!" Eren melihat lorong yang berada di luar kamar.

"Semuannya bersih!" ucapnya sembari meuju dua temannya.

"Ternyata aku juga sudah membersihkannya!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya gadis bersyal merah.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Bersihkan dirimu jika bisa!" Aku kembali berkacak pinggang.

Ketiga anak bermata merah tersebut mulai berkumpul di dalam kamar mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mebawa buku, sebuah buka tentang alam di muka bumi. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan buku tersebut. "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyaku dengan wajah setengah sadar.

"Ka-kami hanya membaca ini!" jawab anak bernama Armin tersebut. "Buku apa?" tanyaku yang kemudian direspon oleh Armin dengan di angkatnya dan ditunjukkan kearahku.

"Armin, ayo kita buka!" gadis bernama Mikasa ini mulai meminta (baca : mengambil) secara paksa dari Armin. "Ba-Baik!" Armin mulai membuka buku tersebut. Aku mendekat karna rasa penasaran dalam buku itu.

"Armin, kenapa banyak air disini?" tanya anak bernama Eren tersebut. "Aku pernah dengar dari kakekku sebelum dia meninggal, katanya itu laut, dan katanya lagi, di laut ada mengandung garam yang tidak pernah habis serta hewan-hewan yang lucu!" jawab Armin panjang lebar (Udah panjang, lebar lagi).

"Kereen! Aku ingin ke laut! Mikasa, Armin, ayo kita kesana!" mata Eren yang berwarna merah kini mulai terlihat senang. "Eren, apa benar kau ingin kesana?" tanyaku yang sudah berada di belakang Armin. Mereka bertiga terlonjak kaget karna keberadaanku yang sangat tiba-tiba. "I-iya, kami akan pergi kesana suatu hari nanti!" jawabnya sama dengan nada 'TATAKAE'.

"Mustahil! Kalian tidak akan bisa kesana" ucapku SEDIKIT kejam.

"Chibi nii-chan! Sebaikanya kau tidak mengatakan itu atau kau MATI!" ancam Mikasa kepadaku. Aku yang melihat tatapan Mikasa hanya membalasnya dengan wajah _stoic_-ku.

"Terserahlah! Lalu, kalian ingin main apa sekarang?" tanyaku

1...

2...

3...

Tiga detik berlalu dan masih belum ada yang menjawab. "Kalian mau main apa? Aku akan ikut!" aku sedikit berteriak pada kalimat kedua ini.

1...menit

5... menit

30...menit

2...jam

"Woi! Kalian ingin main apa?" tanyaku sedikit marah

"Kami tidak ingin main apa-apa" jawab Mikasa. _'KAMVRET! Bilang dari tadi napa!'._

"Tch, kau membuatku menunggu lama hanya jawaban tidak yang kudapat! Lebih baik aku tidak punya adik saja!" ucapku sembari keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Aku menyusuri lorong kamarku. Raut muka abnormal kini menjadi makin ancur. Ekspresi kecut terpasang diwajahku. _'Kejutan macam apa ini! Tch'._

Aku melihat ayahku yang berjalan sempoyang sembari memegangi tangan kanannya yang hampir putus (baca : terluka). "Ayah, gimana hukumannya?" tanyaku.

"Kau penghianat Rivaille! Huaaaaa!" jawab ayahku menangis sembari memegangi kedua wajahnya dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan denganku dengan cara berlari titan abnormal.

"Apakah aku benar anak mereka?" gumamku dengan wajah 'kokoro ini lelah'.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamar. Aku melihat sesosok orang yang gila akan eksperimen, atau lebih tepatnya Ibuku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mulai kamuflase dengan dinding. Mukaku menempel dinding –_face wall-_ dengan tangan kiri menempel pada dinding sedikit keatas dan tangan kanan menempel pada dinding sedikit kebawah dengan kaki kiri terangkat, intinya seperti cicak di dinding (titan, titan di dinding diam diam merayap datang _scouting leg- kok malah nyanyi, thor?)_

"Rivaille, apa yang kau lakuakan?" tanya ibuku yang nampak kasihan akan posisi tubuhku sekarang. Aku tidak menjawab.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...NGEK!

"Ibu bilang, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya yang masih menjewer telingaku. "Ah! Ibu sakit! Aku sedang kamuflase!" jawabku dengan nada dan wajah robot.

"Kenapa kau menjawab dengan muka seperti itu! Sebagai hukumannya kau harus membantu Ibu menanam bunga (baca : monster) di kebun!"

"Tapi! Ini kan-"

"Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Ibuku mulai protes. "Tidak usah banyak alasan! Ayo ikut ibu!" Ibuku menyeretku dengan cara telinga yang masih terjewer.

_'Apa aku kualat?'._

**~d(030)b~**

"Sekarang kau harus menanam bunga mawar (baca : Raflesia) itu! Di denkat Sawney dan Bean!" titah ibuku yang menunjukkan pot sebesar kanvas ukuran 100x100 m.

Aku sedikit jijik dengan tanah yang akan kupegang, karna...(Ya kalian tau kan kenapa, karna dia tukang bersih-bersih #masuk mulut Titan) aku paling benci dengan tanah karan mereka sangat kotor. "Rivaille! Kerjakan perintah ibu!" bentak Ibuku yang mendapat respon langsung kukerjakan.

Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk mengangkat bibit Raflesia dari karung yang berjarak 5 km menuju tempatnya ditanam dengan berjalan serta harus membawa 5 bunga (TATAKAE Rifa'i!).

2 jam...

Pukul 09.00, masih satu bunga yang berhasil kutanam.

4 jam...

Pukul 11.00, dua bunga. '_Kamvret! Masih lama'_

6 jam...

Pukul 13.00, tiga bunga. _'Jika bukan ibuku sudah kukubur hidup-hidup dia!'_

8 jam...

Pukul 15.00, empat bunga. '_Punggungku sudah mulai encok!'_

10 jam...

Pukul 17.00, bunga terakhir berhasil kutanam. '_Puji Tuhaaan! Selesai juga kerja'an kamvret ini'._

"Hooo...padahal aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menanam semuanya!" Ibuku atau Hanji melihat pekerjaan nista yang diberikannya padaku yang sudah selesai. _'TERKUTUKLAH KAU HANJI!'_.

"Karna sudah selesai semua! Besok tidak akan hukuman atau membantu Ibu" Cahaya putih bagaikan cahaya malaikat keluar dari balik punggung Ibuku. _'TERIMA KASIH IBUUU'_. (Rie : Woii...siapa yang ngidupin lampu!. Hanji : Aku! kenapa?! *ngeluarin Sawney dan Bean* Rie : Nggak pa2 sih !*lari Jean (baca : kuda)*)

"Baumu busuk, Rivaille! cepat mandi sana!" titahnya sembari menutupi hidung nistannya._'Ini juga kau yang nyuruh!'_ Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku di kebun nistanya ini.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan kebun mengerikan ini, aku harus menuju gudang dekat bunga Sawney.

Aku berjalan menuju gudang kecil dengan dinding berbata merah. Aku membuka gagang pintu tersebut.

CKLEEK!

**.**

**.**

**Te**

**.**

**Be**

**.**

**Ce**

**.**

**.**

**d(=****/****=)b**

**HAI! Kembali lagi dengan RIE-chan disini. Maaf, jika fic ini kacau balau, abal, rusak, jelek, gak nyambung, dll. Dan maaaaaf, jika angst-nya belum ada serta humornya nggak keluar.**

**Rei : Elu yang buat sih!**

**Rie : Tapi elu yang bikin ide!**

**Rei : Oh iya ya! Tapi kata-katanya dari elu!**

**Rie : LAH ELU NGAPAIN SETUJU! BAAAAKAAA~**

**Rei : *Siapin manuper 3D penggaris* gua kira kagak di publish, nyet!**

**Rie : *Paggil female Titan * Lah elu kagak tanya,kamvret!**

**Rei : *Menuju tengkuk leher Rie* Mati lu, nyeet! **

**Rie : SUSUMEEEEE! FEMALE TITAAAN **

**Rei : TATAKAEEEE REIII**

**Rie : *Tengkuk Rie terluka* *Terbujur kaku* Su-su-meee! *MATI***

**Rei : *di Fabulous Falcon Kick sama Famale Titan* Ta-ta-kaeeeee *Menuju bunda Eren***

**Arisa-Amori27 : Kalian lagi main drma apa sih? 6("-****\****-)**

**Rei : Arisa mau ikut?**

**Arisa-Amori27 : Nggak! Tutup dulu nih drama! Sambung di chapter 2**

**Rie : Bener juga! Rei ayo gabung lagi. *gabung sama Rei***

**RieRei-09 : **_**Se~No~ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA**_ ***membungkuk* *berdiri* untuk para silder (Silent Reader) di fic sebelumnya dan fic ini! Dan makasih ripiuu-nya! *tebar titan di wall Sina***

**Rei :Fic ini khusus kupersembahkan untuk Arisa-Amori27**

**Rie : Betul, Betul, betul *logat ala upin ipin***

**RieRei-09 : Kita ketemu lagi di chapter dua, **_**MATTA NEE ***_**melambaikan tangan***

**~TOLONG DI RIPIU Minna-san~**


End file.
